


Cutest Fuck

by Scorpinonymous



Category: NCT (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Bratting, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is Whipped, Cute Kim Jongin | Kai, M/M, Overstimulation, Sex Tapes, Sex Work, Sweet Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Top Lee Taemin, Vibrators, fucked dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpinonymous/pseuds/Scorpinonymous
Summary: Ten, an upcoming camboy in Korea, gets called to do an appointment with Taemin, his senior that was always revered by clients. Though dissociate and a bit shy, Ten was made sure that his nerves would be eased.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/ Lee Taemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 129
Collections: SuperM Fest Round One





	Cutest Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive my inconsistent writing for I was in a time crunch with work and graduation. Although, I'm pretty proud of this piece.

"Oh, are you Ten?"

Yukhei was sitting beside Ten as he gave the phone to him. Probably early on a Thursday morning, soon to be recording at around 11pm, and he gets a call from someone by the name of Jongin. They knew who he was, and it was a shocker to say the least. To add a quick backstory, Ten was a newcomer in the NSFW broadcasting jockey industry, known for his kitten-like attitude and always rocking a black face mask. Everything he has done was from roleplay to the viewer's request to his sex toy unboxing and using said toys in front of the camera. That made him popular with money flying left and right. So popular that, by the help of Yukhei being the supportive friend and secretary, requests to fuck him will be upwards to ₩200,000 won an hour.

Guess who met that requirement? If you guessed veteran NSFW broadcasting jockey, Taemin, then give yourself a pat on the back.

"I'm sorry, uh," Ten stammers, "Taemin asked me?"

Jongin tries to suppress a chuckle from the other line, "Well yes. He's seen your videos and thought that you'd make a great guest appearance."

A shock for two of the boys as it didn't seem to cross their minds. Let alone for Ten. Not that he hates Taemin, one of the three jockey veterans, including Jongin on the phone. He just envies on how much one makes for just fucking men in a love hotel. Royalties in their clips to pure sales of their videos. To be fair, foreign girls would love it and their sick imaginations on the internet. That, and it would usually be a high bid of who fucks them. It was rumored that Jongin had almost ₩750,000 for a girl in Malaysia.

"I'll do the task. Just tell me where it'll take place," Ten answers. The phone was put on speaker so Yukhei can write down the address. It wasn't that far, merely a fifteen minute drive. One can only imagine how the employees would be seeing two men in the same hotel; possibly three.

"Ten," Jongin proposes, "you know about the files you have to present to us?"

Obviously not with the look of confusion on both their faces. Yukhei now chimes in, "he wants to know what those are."

"They're papers you have to send to us for people who would wish to be a client. So your waivers, a venereal scan, and contracts that must be faxed and handed to us. May seem like a lot, but liability can get sketchy with the wrong clients."

Something Yukhei will probably research and type up later, bless that man. After more and more inquiries about the appointment, the call now hung up and just sat in a bit of silence. The pay will be the usual ₩200,000 but an added amount as Taemin and Jongin pay their clients. Thankfully, the Tom Kha soup was ready for them to eat. Though Ten was starving, the anticipation made his belly full.

"You okay, man?" Yukhei attempts to snap him out.

"I guess. I just hope Taemin can pay our rent this week," Ten sneers. No one can take him seriously, especially when wearing pastel clothing that he has on now, which he rarely wears unless it's for viewer's requests. It was nothing more but jealous fueled hatred. To him that is, not his dick. Damn anyone for going against his dick.

Yukhei pretty much knows where this is going. Three times did someone bid their chances at getting to fuck Ten. Despite that it's enough to count on one hand, it still held significance to how he likes to get fucked. The first one made him set the rule of washing before seeing him. Seriously, the man's armpits were rather ghastly. The second one set the rule in terms of explaining his fetishes before leaving. Urethra play just made the two of them squirm in discomfort. The third one is just fine. In fact, the only time where a gaping ass hole didn't bother him in the slightest.

"I mean if he makes you uncomfortable, then he'll understand. If not, I'm right here." Seeing Yukhei smile put a bit of ease in this situation. This was his friend’s side job that he was passionate about. Yes, you gotta wear headphones while he goes live, but that was how he made money if he wasn’t doing tattoos or doing commissions. So if Ten backed out from fear, which happens, Yukhei would be right there. Ten could thank him a thousand times over for being here, but a lot of research needs to be done before the week ends.

___

Not bad for a fifteen minute taxi drive. He does pray a thousand times over that no one recognizes him in his pitta mask. Although he can kinda feign a language barrier with his Thai. Will that be an excuse for everything? No. Especially if he's getting multiple flows of income. It was the exact address of the hotel, already making the balls of his feet bounce quickly. The email on his phone said exactly what he'd read about twenty times. Once he heads to the hotel, Jongin will greet him in the lobby.

The thing is that, in their videos, their faces are always hidden from everyone. So with knowing what Jongin looked like, it's a bit stupid on their end. Regardless, he still waited for someone. 

One minute.

Two minutes.

Three minutes.

"Excuse me? Ten?" It almost gave him a heart attack to see a stranger. A handsome one at best, but it still horrifies him. That man can see it in Ten's face.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm Jongin. The one you talked over the phone with?"

The relief definitely washed over him.

"Sorry about that," Jongin says, sheepish, "although I do recognize your mask."

In seeming annoyance, Ten took off the mask to reveal his full face. Because if this one can recognize him like this, then anyone might. On the other hand, it was strange to just view Jongin with his actual face rather than the usual censorship of his face, which is a staple for them. The rumors are true though, he did look beautiful.

“Are we gonna start discussing what I’ll do?” Ten offers. The papers in his hands had every one of his documentations. Waivers that were five pages thick, his venereal scan (which was negative, of course), and the documentation to hand to Jongin. All of which gave some inspiration in terms of how physical contact to Ten’s clients will look like. Because texts will most definitely not be a source of his documentation.

Jongin led the way to a place that is away from the public eye, which was in the lounge area. Thankful that it’s a slow day in this hotel and that it isn’t the Imperial Palace. Otherwise, a dozen will flock to the buffet area. Most of the time, Ten is staring at Jongin’s appearance. It wasn’t like the Korean citizens that wore long trench coats and turtlenecks. His shirt was buttoned down, exposing most of his chest and necklace. And his facial structure is strong; most of his face is accented heavily. If he was this beautiful, God only help with Taemin

“Alright, the documents look good. I’ll keep this for future reference if Taemin and I want to call back again.” That sentence alone made Ten blush. He can only imagine what influence there is for these two. Of course, it made Jongin laugh at that face. It was silvery and decorated his voice. Not sure whether or not if it is comfort or embarrassment.

“So, “ Ten clears his throat, “how will this play out?”

The two still have time before his appointment, about twenty minutes. That should give some sort of way to understand the process better. Yukhei and Ten had a long discussion as to what he should wear today. Pastels for people to recognize him as far as his staple look or just a regular outfit that he usually wears. Of course the everyday clothes (because imagine a grown man wearing pastels in the middle of Seoul), but still kept the pink choker-like collar. Everything else, it was all in the itinerary provided days prior.

“Well,” Jongin coughs a bit, “You’ll be negotiating with Taemin in regards to how you want your video to play out. Mostly because a lot of our clients have certain kinks and their own niche, and we would try to accommodate everyone.”

“Were there niches that you couldn’t do?”

“A lot.” One can only imagine what they’ve declined. “But...just communicate with him and when you’re done, you’ll be paid in full. So your price with clients is transacting and ours will be afterwards.”

Everything else sounded good to him after all of the questions. With that, the two walked to the elevator to head to the fifth floor. Although there are more questions, not much about what Ten will do in his session.

“If you don’t mind, could you tell me how this...jockey thing of yours happened?”

They both walk in the elevator, but Jongin does have a face to think back as to how this even happened. “I mean...Taemin and I knew each other for years and we both went to the same college. He did film and I do marketing. That and we both didn’t like the sex industry here in Korea, so we took matters into our own hands.”

“Don’t like?” Ten was pretty curious about that claim.

“It’s either corrupt and shady or just...boring. Like I don’t like just regular BDSM amongst girls and just that. In fact, that’s the only kink I see, and I have various niches. Meanwhile I don’t like how our industry takes clients and sex workers for their own advantage and it hurts them.”

It makes sense. In fact, it was why Ten is more freelance instead of working in a company. To be fair, this entire industry is pretty shady no matter where you are. Sad to say, but both of them have a point.

They were finally on the fifth floor and, surprisingly, was the suite area. Would definitely make sense as come on, you’re in a hotel filming porn. With the knocks on the door, Ten’s heart raced at what Taemin would look like. If Jongin could look like a sculpted God in heaven, then imagine the other one. The doorknob unhinged, standing upright militia-like beside Jongin, who was as lax as could be.

Not that he was dissapointed, fuck no. It’s that Taemin looked...not like what he expected. He was so young. Blond hair and a baby face while just wearing a basic white shirt and jeans...how old is he to be his senior?

“Oh! This is Ten? He looks so pretty!” It just felt like a culture shock but for his demeanor. Like he sounds like his appearance: elite yet so humble with his tone and laughs. Even how he approaches Jongin so friendly that it made him seem like an outsider. 

Not can be much said about the shock of when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Hey are you scared?”

Ten looks at both of them, sheepishly nodding as this is his first time doing a guest appearance. That and Taemin did look handsome. Taemin, on the other hand, couldn't help but notice the pink collar wrapped dainty on his neck with a leash. "Wasn't this from that one unboxing video?" Taemin asks, "I'm sure it was the third one."

The younger started to turn beet red as the two knew what he was talking about. Yes, it was from that unboxing. It was also from that video that he got excessively milked by a fucking machine while wearing fishnets. Probably one of his prized videos that gives him the most sales (and more tips from people with a pissing kink.)

Jongin clears his throat to announce his departure. "I'm going to head back to the office. In the meantime, Ten, I wish you good luck." Ten bows toward Jongin before seeing him walk towards the elevator. Finally, Ten entered the suite to see what he was dealing with. It was indeed a suite with their exquisite bathtub and shower, dainty with fluffy towels on display. The bed was king sized and surrounded with three cameras including a handheld camcorder on the nightstand. The couch was next to the desk as Taemin placed his files along with other papers. Even if it's for work, Ten was extremely nervous. Yes it happens. Yes he is doing this for money, but this is with his senior. Someone that had a toned body, cute face, and dick that is rumored to make men "Cum Drunk". And then there's Ten, who just got into the industry and is attempting. Just...attempting.

"So let's just talk about what's going on." Taemin sits on the desk chair while he hands Ten the other stack of papers needed. Even sitting near him was nerve wracking. Like he felt so inferior that he second guessed his preparation. Like is it a good enough outfit for him? How will they prepare for this situation? So many questions flooded his mind that it made Taemin wave a hand at his face. He knows Ten isn't dead, but his eyes kept glazing over.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to daze out!"

"It's fine; you're just nervous is all," fuck even his smile is innocent. "What I was saying is that those papers are just a final agreement that you're here, either one of us has a right to drop consent if necessary, and it includes the safe words if you feel uncomfortable or want to stop."

There was time given to read through all of the things. Yep, they were there; including the safe words: yellow and red. It makes sense as to which ones let you stop entirely. The last thing he had to do was to sign his name and hand it over. Not really that bad of 5 minutes. As soon as it was handed to Taemin, he got up towards the bed where the cameras were. Probably to turn them on, indicating the faint beeps. But Ten couldn't help but stare for the longest time. Even when Taemin took off his shirt, it was like heaven. Sure seeing him without a shirt (or shutting for that matter) was common, but seeing it up close just made his mouth water for more. Just to put his hands on every dip and curve of his skin. Pierce his back with marks from his nails. Anything to feel that amount of skin.

"Do you need to prepare yourself or that's been done?" Taemin asks.

Lucky for Ten that he paid attention, "No I'll...head to the bathroom." Yes, Ten massively prepared and made sure that the bidet was in proper use before even showering. But this is for the rent, this is for having some dick for the first time in months, and this is for him not being a weak bitch and taking this man as he should.

For now, he just has to strip.

___

"You rarely ever kiss your clients."

Ten was right about that part. Although he much prefers to keep kissing him. Both of them bare before each other and the cameras, laid down on the bed basked in each other. Those soft lips lovingly placing them on his. It felt so intimate instead of just a clientele appointment. Taemin didn't look offended by that remark. He knew what he was doing with himself.

"True," Taemin utters out, "but you're a special guest. I should treat you with decency."

Whatever shock of electricity shot all over Ten made him so vulnerable that it was filthy. His head was placed on the duvet sheets as he felt more of Taemin's lips again. A gasp escaped him as he felt a tongue slip in. Ten couldn't think properly at best. All there was is just so hot, so controlling, so slippery. It slowed everything around him that it took sudden shivers to look at himself. Naked before Taemin, who was shirtless other than his skinny necklace with a shared drool down his chin.

Damn that smirk.

"Nervous?"

It never ceased to burn Ten's ears that blissfully. His senior was right about that.

"Probably...I shouldn't be, I-"

"It's normal. Especially for newcomers like you."

_ Rude _ , Ten thinks while shooting his head up. The elder stood up and went to the nightstand, picking up and undoing a clothed bag, revealing a mini vibrator wand and a small bottle of lube. He could stare at Taemin for ages with those bulky arms and silvery hair. God, thinking of them sweaty and hair frizzy from grimy fucked out is practically a dream. Almost too much with precum leaking out. 

Taemin gets back on the bed, seeing a drop of mishap streaking at the base. Smiling and cooing at the sight, his fingers scooped a bit of the precum. Ten, not needing much instruction, opened his mouth. He looked like a dream prepped up like that. Taemin just tsked at that offer and watched the cum drop on his tongue. It takes his own patience without ravishing him then and there. Although calm, nothing within his tightening pants were agreeing with him.

"Is that for me?" The younger smiles, teasingly. His toe pointed at the wand, practically mewling at the feeling of being devoured by the vibrations. That wand being twirled skillfully by Taemin's fingers, also noticing the hair tie on his wrist. There were no words exchanged to reply other than assessing the vibrator on the tip. Careful to not hurt Ten but being sure to have the vibrator sit on its own. It felt rather hot under the younger's skin to just be used by this. Feeling soft, semi-cold hands without the need to arouse him. If only there was enough lack of self esteem to beg for him. Wanting to be stroked quick and powerful.

It hurts to be stubborn.

"What would you like, Darling?"

Ten looks at Taemin, although innocent, had a more deviating aura at best. There wasn't anywhere to back away from. Not even from that tongue on Ten's neck.

"Hey I...what do you me— ah~ wait! Wait it's too high!"

That was a fucking lie and they both know it. It was on the lowest setting, Ten just had to be sensitive. It felt so promiscuous to even have this on him like that. Everything about the younger, he should expect, but this all feels like a freight train. A vibrator tied to his dick while spread wide for Taemin, gently coating his two fingers with lube. Something in looking at the elder's holding onto his dribbling fingers made his ass flutter in anticipation.

_ Jesus fuck _ , Ten thinks,  _ get over it _ .

"You seem to be enjoying it."

Of course, Ten was a brat by refusing to look at him. Even if there were two fingers prodding inside of him, he just refused despite his body saying otherwise. The moans from his throat and legs spread wide for his senior. And Taemin knew that. Taemin leaned in to bask in the hot breath and whines and wet squelches from his fingers.

"You must look at your seniors, Ten. Getting bratty with me doesn't fly."

"Well g-get used to m— o-oh fuck! No! Wait!"

Highest setting and enough for precum to squirt out. Taemin's view of Ten was heavenly; shaking in pure ecstasy as he made the most whiny noises. The tears start to form in the younger's eyes, begging that there would be some sort of release. No, instead Taemin flipped him on his stomach to reveal the perkiest ass he's seen in a while. Every jolt made it jiggle and twitch, even under his touch. Fuck it's so soft. Just one slap wouldn't hurt.

"Ah~! Oh God wait!"

"What's our safe word?"

Ten looked over his shoulder, moaning at the sight of Taemin. Those eyes stared down at him and the necklace almost touched his skin. He shakes his head, shamefully enjoying it. Embarrassing really, but the arousal clouded his thoughts. Ten doesn't want to admit that every slap, it made him want to come hard. He didn't need to say anything as Taemin gets to see a full view of his junior arching his back, wiggling against him, and trying to find pleasure by grinding on the sheets to barely any avail. So sweet, yet so useless.

"You think it was nice of you to be bratty?"

Ten yelps as he felt another burning slap on his ass. So abrupt yet it felt so right. Even the sinful fingers that travel around that area, dangerously close to where his fluttering hole was. Nerves spread everywhere that made him sensitive to touch. Just one poke near Ten's balls and the younger nearly cried out. Jongin was right; juniors were a good fuck.

"I'm expecting an answer."

"N-No. I never meant it. Oh fuck, please forgive me."

Ten couldn't help but to contort his spine with every touch and buzz his senior gave him. When the wand slipped away from the tip, Taemin always set it back. Only to heighten the depravity of being touched. It was started to get on purpose now, moving to have Taemin touch Ten's skin again. Except that the older was not stupid and began to spank him again. His skin is angry with red marks on his cheeks and inner thighs. Fingers touching the rim of Ten's hole, almost gaping the pads of the middle finger inside. It never stopped the excessive whining, but who would stop such cute noises?

"Do you truly deserve my cock? We could just end it he—"

"No! Give it to me!"

Those eyes blown with lust were scandalous. Lips hanging low as obscene moans echoed the room. Taemin grabs the lube to coat his fingers, slicked and already probes Ten's hole almost instantly. God it was so warm, so tight that one can only tell what goes on with his dick. So sticky and intrusive, seeing the squirms and trembles of his legs. Ten crawls back up to meet Taemin at an eye level, equally agreeing to just feel a taste of the tip of their tongues. So filthy to just touch each other. To look at each other in the eyes with confidence and submission. Hear each other’s gasps and quivers, cutely seeing Ten jump as his prostate was touched briefly. His orgasm felt dry, not having a feel of satisfaction.

“Do you agree to not be a brat?”

Ten tries to not look away from the older’s eyes. They were so soft a while ago, but they were darkened with sudden dominance. Even when touching his collar with grace, but almost like a prized doll. But there still needed an answer.

“I promise.”

____

"Oh no! Too much! Too much cum!"

Taemin was not joking about keeping the content for more than two positions. Now here they are, round four and Ten an absolute wreck. The older found this sight better seen than believed, seeing the poor boy a crying wreck while he begs for Taemin to come inside him. And that flexibility never disappointed, forcing Ten's knees near his head watching Taemin's dick get sucked back in repeatedly in a cream filled wonder. Who could blame him for having such a big ego? Grounding into the boy until his insides shapes his dick into memory. Those kitten eyes rolling onto the back of his head. His neck covered in marks that weren't masked by the collar. His chest was painted with ribbons of cum. The best part? Only Taemin can see Ten's face. No one else. Not one of his loyal patrons that would sell billions to see this face red with tears, drool, and snot that it looks sinful to add the moans.

"And yet you'd adhere to my commands," Taemin pouts. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No! N— oh fuck! Oh fuck please! Ah~"

"Oh? You don't want me to stop?"

"No! More cum! More cum!"

Taemin couldn't help but smile when he moaned in sync with the noises. Ten was getting incoherent with his speech. There was no hint of Korean or Thai in his vocabulary. Not when he can feel his insides pummeled in a rhythm. Even when Taemin pulled out for just one second, Ten fucking wailed for more pleasure. Such a small figure and to be taking cock fast and rough. Taemin could have sworn he saw the outline of him in Ten's abdomen. 

A small kitten that he could fucking corrupt.

"Aww, do you deserve this?"

Taemin watches Ten as he watches his eyes shoot out as he pulled out with a sigh. His hand could never compare to the luscious muscles that squeezed him so. Who could ever want a cocksleeve when Ten could be a couple thousand won away? Milking every inch of him dry makes Taemin moan aloud. Ten wants to so badly suck on it. Taste the layer of cum that's lubricating him. Feeling it down his throat to choke on it. Ten looked like a quenched mutt staring at that dick.

"You aren't saying anything. So I think I can—"

Taemin just wanted to drink the sight of Ten. Spreading his legs more to open more of his hole, white and creamy with streaks dripping down. Words were not needed to communicate with the younger. To line back into that fluttery asshole, muscles hugging Taemin back home to Ten. Back inside of him. Hearing those choked up moans that will add essence to the film.

Oh editing this would be a dream, watching Ten getting pounded mercilessly in front of the camera. Saving his own copy of the edited clips for himself, jerking it to Ten's face when Taemin had him on his hands and knees, using that collar to good use. When Taemin fucked that cute face, using those perfect lips on his cock. No no, he must finish after Ten. It would be rude of him as a host.

But fuck, those cries were so endearing. 

Getting more greedy by the second. With every thrust. "More cum more cum" while Ten's legs were spread up in the air above Taemin's shoulders. The face of a wrecked little whore, tongue sticking out and messy in the face. But Taemin still has time to kiss those lips.

"Mm! Taem— please I-I... you're hitting too much— ahh~!"

Taemin still kept kissing those loud cries away. He can feel it down his chest and stomach, warm and sticking between their skins. Those lewd sounds of wet skin slapping each other, those effeminate squeaks from Ten, the bed not halting the loud creaking. Taemin looked beastly, eyeing Ten like fresh meat. Thrusts getting stuttered by the second as he listens to the sonnet that was loud whimpers and whines.

“Too much! Too much!” he repeats once more. To come full circle again, knowing that Ten gets too greedy when overstimulated. The younger feels so violated, messed up from the repetitive thrusts inside that same spot that makes him see stars. Too much, in fact. He could just pass out from the immense pleasure. Seeing Taemin frothing at the mouth with a toothy grin. Hearing too many things to focus on. Other than one.

Those breaths.

Those moans.

So possessive and high-pitched that it stung in his brain.

“Ten...my sweet Kitten.”

“His sweet kitten,” he says. Ten was Taemin’s only. Even for just today, Taemin owned every inch of him. Making him come dry with that vibrator. Biting his skin with new hickies. Named his little brat. Ten was Taemin's toy.

"Mm…" No please don't moan in his ear, "You're my cutest fuck."

Ten trembles before Taemin, hearing nothing in this room but elongated moans in his ears. His insides filled with warm euphoria that it cracked a smile. Riding out both orgasms and seeing cloud nine in both of the two. What more could two camboys want in their jobs? Gently touching their skin in the midst of their afterglow. Seeing Taemin kiss Ten's forehead sweetly as they stared into each other's eyes. That's what they love about their jobs. This was why they envy each other.

"Should there be a second appointment?" Ten chuckles, seeing the softness in Taemin's face come back. Back to the sweet boy he met an hour ago.

"Depends," Taemin whispers before kissing his cheek, "are you gonna clean up afterwards?"

"Of course I am!"

"Alright, then the next appointment will be at your place." A kiss on his lips. "Wearing your cute skirt." His neck. "Using your toys."

How could Ten not comply with such requests? You bet your ass Ten limped his way to the shower.

Not without Taemin's help, of course.


End file.
